Book 1: Wavering Hearts
by Dark Lord Minwa
Summary: Falling in love with someone you just met, was one thing. The thing was that Sasuke managed to fall for someone with a dark, and violent past. Full Summary Inside, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or anything else relating to the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Language. This is Yaoi, I think… so if you no like, you no read! There's something called a back button. One more thing this chapter is a lemon, somewhere along the way, I believe I'll put it near the end of this chapter.**

**Summary: Falling in love with someone you just met, was one thing. The thing was that Sasuke managed to fall for someone with a dark, and violent past. Now he got himself involved in thing the other didn't want him to experience. Sasuke was determined to stay committed to him now matter what happened.**

**Title: Wavering Hearts**

Sasuke groaned as the sunlight was forced upon his face, due to his mother opening the curtain.

"Sasuke, now's not the time to be wasting in bed, sweetie, there's work to be done." Mikoto flinched slightly as she ran into a dangling web.

"I convinced your father to let me wake you. You know how that man works, it was best that I came." She said removing the sticky web from her face.

Sasuke groaned and pulled the covers up higher. Normally he would get up earlier but today he didn't want to do anything but lie here, in his warm, comfy bed.

"Sasuke I said get up _now_. Or would you like me to wake up like your father does?" Sasuke sat up immediately to meet the narrowing eye of his mother and then smirk when he shook his head.

"Good, it was a waste of water any way… your foods on the table in the big house. We need you to go into the mill today; I hear the Akimichis' got a lower price on their dough."

She stopped at the doorway, just before reaching out for the knob. She stomped her foot, hard against the floor. She smiled at sound of the started raven rumbling on the bed.

"It is best if I return here to find an empty cabin, Sasuke." Mikoto said sternly. "I will expect you finish by lunch." She said before leaving.

"_I'll expect you to finish by lunch." _Sasuke mimicked getting up.

Sasuke ducked down when there was a slam at the door. "I heard that."

"Damn that woman…" Sasuke began to dress, locating his work shirt. He slipped it on buttoning up each of the round beads.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached under his bed pulling out a pair of boots. Slipping them on him, he began walking to the door. Opening it he stooped as he saw his mother standing at the door, hands on hips.

"Good." With that she turned to leave. "I doubted you for a moment."

Sasuke made a face to Mikoto. She gladly returned it. "Your father maybe right, you need to act your age, you're a grown man now, Sasuke. These little games aren't appropriate anymore."

"You sound just like father." Sasuke said bluntly.

Mikoto sighed. "Itachi went through this phase too."

"Stop comparing me to Itachi!" Sasuke yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Don't raise your voice with me. Sasuke I wasn't. I was stating that-"

"I don't wanna hear it." Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke. Sasuke." Mikoto rubbed her temples as Sasuke stalked off.

Sasuke walked down the dirt path leading to the village. "Who does she think she is?"

'_My mother.' _He thought. _'Well besides that.'_

He continued his way passing a few small huts and cabins. He waved at a few people who knew him.

"Sasuke, is your father still trying to mine those damn mountains?" A man who Sasuke believe was the local fish monger.

"I believe so." His family was known for their work as black smiths. His father owned a mine up on the mountain. If he remembered right they're still trying to support the walls to prevent a cave in.

"Good, I could use some new hooks. I believe we could propose a trade?"

Sasuke smiled. "That would be nice, but my mother or father will deal trades."

"Very well." The man nodded. "Good day, Sasuke."

"As well." Sasuke nodded back.

Continuing his walk he came upon the bakery. The smell of fresh loaf of bread filled the air. Walking in the building, he was greeted by big woman. "Sasuke, came to buy some loaves?"

"No, my mother I believe would like some flour." The big woman began to laugh getting off the stool she was sitting on.

"Mikoto, always wanting to do everything herself. Well I believe it's an Uchiha thing."

"Hmph." The woman had to laugh.

"Ah, don't mind me rambling."

"I'll have Chouji bring it over, you can pay then."

Nodding Sasuke turned to leave. His stomach began to growl.

"Someone's hungry. Miss breakfast?"

"Maybe…." Sasuke said rubbing his stomach.

"Here eat this. You're going to need it." She turned back and found a fresh loaf of bread.

"No it's fine, ma'am." said Sasuke holding up his hands.

"Don't be so modest, it's on the house. Take it; a man needs food to grow up, nice strong. Maybe you'll grow up to be as strong as Choza." The lady laughed.

Sasuke's stomach growled again, a little louder this time. Sasuke rubbed it a little.

"I think I will take your offer…" he said finally giving in to his stomach.

Laughing the lady tossed him the loaf. "It's still warm, enjoy." She said giving him a warm smile.

Catching it, Sasuke took a bite of the loaf and managed to say, "Thank you…"

Arriving at his home he noticed the pairs of boots by the door of the big house. "Father's home…" Shadowing his eyes with his hand he looked at the sky.

It was almost mid-day, it was odd for his father to arrive this early, unless something happened or something important came up.

Slowly opening the front door, he walked in quietly. He father didn't like being behind schedule nor did he like interruptions.

"Sasuke? You home, sweetie?" Mikoto's soft voice traveled through the room.

"Yeah," he answered back.

"Uh… can I speak with you for a moment…?" She sounded hesitant.

"Sure." Sasuke went to the kitchen, to find his mother seated at the table.

"Sit." She simply said.

Sasuke bit lip nervously. Was he going to be lectured? What did he do this time? He couldn't recall doing anything wrong… well not anything that they could have found out of.

"What is this about..?" he said taking the seat across from her.

"Sasuke, listen I sent your Father has received some… requests…"

"Requests?" Sasuke said tilting his head.

"Well… more like demands the way your Father told me but… they're asking to wed you to the daughter of the Yamanaka's…"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as his Mother's intense gaze.

"You know that nice young woman, Ino right? I'm sure you've met before…"

"Listen Mother, I don't want to be married… at the moment."

Mikoto smiled, "I told your Father that, but he keeps insisting… I convinced his to let you decide but you have shown any desire towards any woman…"

Again he felt uncomfortable, where was she getting at?

"It's because I haven't found the right one yet…" he said bluntly.

"Sure…"Mikoto's smiled. "Listen you know your Father has small patience… he keeps saying you make your move or he'll do it for you."

Mikoto's hand reached across the table to grabs Sasuke's. "Listen Sasuke I know… don't worry I'm not disappointed or mad. I just want you to be happy."

Sasuke squirmed a little. "What do you know exactly?" he asked slowly.

Mikoto laughed softly. "You're smart Sasuke; you know what I'm trying to say…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his Mother, then his eyes widened figuring it out, he started blushing slightly. "How…?"

"How?" she said grinning. "I'm your Mother, I pick up on things, and you don't really think you could have hid it from me. Call it Mother's instinct when you know your kids aren't telling you something… or everything."

"So… you really aren't mad?" Sasuke said curiously.

"Why should I? It's not in my part to judge you, as your Mother I will support you and your decisions." She said squeezing Sasuke hand lightly.

"I hope you find yourself big strong man, who will protect you and treat you, right. I'll be happy if you are. As long as he doesn't do anything to hurt you in any way there won't be any problem from me."

Sasuke smiled contently. "Thanks… but… um…"

"Does your Father know this? No… not yet at least." Mikoto answered before Sasuke could finish. "He's your Father he has to know at some point. How he will react is another thing… but whatever happens I'm here for you okay."

Sasuke nodded, his heart felt a little lighter knowing his Mother accepted him, his real self.

It was a hard thing for him to hide, on the land they were on; it wasn't often that a man revealed he was attracted to another man. Everyone reacted differently, he heard various scenes. He was too afraid to tell his parent, anyone for that matter.

"Your Father is asleep in the other room. An accident occurred in the mines today." She squeezed hands a little.

"He's fine, don't worry. It was a cave it near the deeper section, no one was hurt, they're still checking to see if it's safe to continue."

"And Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi? I don't know… he left early this morning but he didn't say where he was headed."

Sasuke got up. "Thank you, Mother… for everything"

Mikoto stood up and began rummaging through some of the cabinets. Pulling out a big pot she said, "Well I'm going to make lunch… I'm sure your Father will be waking soon."

"I'm heading out then Mother."

"Where to exactly…? I want to know where you are. I'm getting a little worried about Itachi..."

"I'm sure his fine but I think I'll head for that small waterfall, uphill."

"How far uphill?" she asked leaning the pot on her hip.

"Uh… it's not too far for me to get lost. Don't worry Mother I've been there dozens of times."

"So is that where you disappear to every now and then?" she said knowingly.

"Maybe…" Sasuke said sticking out his tongue.

Mikoto stuck out her tongue too. "Get going before I change my mind." she said and then turned to leave.

Sasuke exited the big house and waved good bye to his Mother who exited with him, it looked as she was headed to the well.

The trip to the falls wasn't a short one but it wasn't too long. Sasuke took his time getting there, looking at scenery.

The trip was dangerous since he left the boundaries of the 'safe zone' as they called it. There were wild animals here, though Sasuke had yet to meet a dangerous one.

Arriving to a small area full of giant boulders, he stretched a little. It was a short climb up the steep slope but it then was a little ways from the falls.

"I hate these rocks sometimes…" he mumbled to himself as he bumped his knee on the edge of one.

Sasuke let out a breath when he made it to the top. He followed the sound of water gushing as he made it to the falls.

It wasn't very big but you fit two people stacked on top of each other, to reach the top… well very tall people so three at most.

It was the biggest of many smaller falls as they made it down the side of the mountain until it emptied out in the ocean, or least Sasuke assumed.

The small lake under it was deep enough for it to reach Sasuke's mid torso. It was fun to swim, the water was cool. After a long day he could bathe, he stashed some bars of soap under some rocks.

There was a sand bar on either side of the small lake, reaching up to the foot of a tree before turning into grass.

Sasuke began undressing; removing all of his clothing, there was one around this fall could be in the middle of nowhere. The nearest village that Sasuke knew of was back the direction where he came from.

Once in the nude he entered the water, slowing making his way to the center. His arms swished around the water as he slowly emerged himself.

Sasuke dunked himself a while before making his way to a pile of rocks near the bank in which he his stash, of soap bars of course.

Removing the top rocks he randomly chose one of a few. Placing it aside he covered the rest again.

He dipped it a few times it the water to get the suds started, and then he began scrubbing his body.

Scrubbing his torso, and then his shoulders, then arms. Slowly washing down till he reached his navel. It was in a way pointless to scrub under the water since it would be immediately wash away, but Sasuke enjoyed doing it any way.

First bending over he washed his calves, slowly moving to his thighs, then his inner thighs. He rubbed slowly across his manhood. Pressing harder on it, he closed his eyes.

His fingers played around with the sac, twiddling around each ball. Slowly he grew aroused, he slowly jerked himself, and it's been far too long since he done this. It felt so good; he could never bring himself to touch himself back home.

Sasuke slid his fingers down to the base and back up to the tip, slowly he pressed his thumb down on the head.

He stopped much to his displeasure when heard he heard noises coming from the other side of the falls. Then he heard a man's voice, it was cursing, it didn't sound too pleased. He didn't know what to do.

Slowly a shadow emerged from afar, and then a man walked out of bristle, making his way to a pile of rocks. The man was tall, blonde, he was built, and geez those arms were huge. He was two heads taller than himself.

He didn't notice Sasuke as far as he could tell. He was frowning, mumbling nonsense. He seated himself on some of the rocks, and began working on the buckles of the boots he was wearing.

The blonde man took them off dumping them to the side. He then took off some really old worked what looked like socks. The blonde man took off the coat he had on and he saw muscles under the light shirt he was wearing, it hugged his chest nicely.

The blonde was grumbling something, it sounded like he was cursing out someone, Kiba. It sounded like and his grandma?

He stood up reaching or the string that held his pants up and stopped, locking eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke was dazed for a moment, feeling small under his gaze. "Oh… uh… Hehe… hi…" the blonde said uncertainly, scratching his head lightly.

Sasuke raised his hand in reply. "H-Hi…"

Sasuke stood there waiting for something to happen, until the blonde said, "Listen… I'm not in the mood to wait… so I'm… just gonna continue this… um… by the way my name is Naruto…"

The name sounded familiar, he heard it before but it was too vague to remember. Naruto hesitated a moment, he was in deep thought.

"My name's Sasuke…" he said not sure why he gave this stranger his, it was respectful to one's name if the other does too, right?

Naruto nodded and studied his face. "You don't know who I am…" he muttered under his breath. "Listen, Sasuke, I really didn't know people went out this far but… I… It's been a while since I last bathed so…"

He didn't for respond or an answer, Naruto continued undo his pants. Sasuke turned around giving Naruto some privacy. Sasuke was so tempted to turn around, his mother taught him to be a good boy but there was his desire to look and a part of him touch the blonde, Naruto.

Sasuke waited and waited for what seemed forever until he heard the water splashing. He turned around to see the blonde's back. He noticed a few scars on his back; he wasn't from around this area, unless he got into a lot of fights.

Was he a bandit, or some kind of rogue? No, he would have tried something by now. Where was he from if he wasn't from here? He doesn't seem like the bad guy Sasuke seen or heard in the police building his cousin worked at, but they seemed more violent just by looks.

Naruto had an interesting face, it seemed gentle, but it looked like he was a blunt. Maybe he was? Maybe he was like those big strong handsome guys that had the brains the size of peanuts. Maybe that's how he got all those scars, for being a dim witted idiot.

That wasn't his type of man per say but if he can support him and his _needs_, he will be willing to look past that. Most of the men he seen were built but they were nothing compared to this Naruto. The question now stood did he have the brains to him?

Speaking of which, could he trust this man, this stranger, he didn't even know? He seemed to be the perfect man for any woman or man. He was strong or at least he had to assume, he meant just look at him, he was huge. The thought lingered for a moment huge. _Huge._

Exactly how big was he? He must be a decently enlarge; he was practically a giant to his standards. Sasuke was so tempted to look at his length. It was a burden that he had his back to him. Just then Naruto began to water out of the water heading towards the rock he first sat upon.

Was he done already? How long was he out? Sasuke bit his lip, his cock twitching a little, when he saw those round lumps Naruto called buttocks. Tempted to give them a good squeeze, they even had butt dimples.

Panicking when he was fully on shore, he ran to him tackling him onto the sand bar. Naruto turned around when he heard something running only to find the raven in midair.

Sasuke landed on top of Naruto, pressing on top of the blonde's hard chest, legs around Naruto waist practically straddling him. Sasuke moaned a little when his arousal rubbed against Naruto navel, his face shot bright red.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked bluntly, slightly amused and a bit irritated. He wasn't exactly angered with him well not when he was rubbing against him like that he couldn't.

Sasuke stuttered gibberish, his words not wanting to make sense. "I-I… I was…" He could have sworn his face got redder when Naruto smirked.

"It gets _really_ annoying when the people start to do stuff to draw my attention, but I must say you're the first to see me like this and the first to get ravished like this." Naruto said flipping their positions.

Sasuke gasped as the blonde assaulted his neck, licking and nibbling. "Ah…" Naruto hand pinched his nipple, causing to moan.

"Mmm… I like that sound you make…" Naruto stopped licking Sasuke's neck and flicked his tongue at Sasuke's nipple. Taking it into his mouth sucked on it hard.

Sasuke arched his back in pleasure, as Naruto's tongue continued to play with his nipple. The blonde bit it gently and then tugged at it with his teeth. Sasuke pushed the blonde of him. "H-Hey… that hurts…"

"Sorry… Maybe this is a bad idea…" Naruto silently thought about it one more time. "This is… Sorry about that then, I must be going…" Naruto got up leaving Sasuke dazed, panting, and still so _hard._

"W-wait…. Where are you going?" Sasuke stuttered as he snapped out of his dazed state.

"To baa chan's but you don't need to know that…" Naruto said, trying to find a reason why he gave out that information. "Anyways… I have no business here anymore…"

Sasuke panicked, he couldn't just leave like this. He opened his mouth to say something from stopping the blonde from leaving. "I-I…"

Naruto seemed amused as he dressed and still the raven stared at him, he met his, onyx against azure, Naruto seemed to be lost in the raven's eyes as Sasuke into Naruto's.

There was a silence as they stared upon each other. Naruto flinched suddenly, "Excuse me…." Naruto said grabbing his stomach and a hand to his mouth.

Sasuke couldn't help but worry. "Are you okay…?" He got up and cautiously approached him.

"I-I'm fine…" Naruto stood up abruptly and turn towards the direction of the raven. The look Sasuke was giving him, stirred something inside the blonde both that cause some distress.

"_Why is this happening…? Especially now?" _He thought to himself.

Sasuke studied him a little while. "You sure?"

"Yes. I'm-" Naruto suddenly stopped moving altogether, his body tensed for a moment then relaxed. "You know what? I think we should have some fun."

The blonde's voice was different yet the same. I soft blue eyes, were now replaced by lust-filled one. Naruto licked his lips hungrily, his eyes just eating at Sasuke body.

Sasuke knew he should be afraid or at least freaked out in the slightest by the sudden mood change but he couldn't help being turned on more, damn what is wrong with him? Naruto slowly strode towards smirking, stopping in front of the raven.

Sasuke gasped when the blonde picked him, his legs automatically wrapping around Naruto's waist. The blonde's hands felt him up and down. "You're practically hairless… I like that…" Naruto licked Sasuke neck, sucking at it roughly.

"Mmh… Ah!" Sasuke bit back a moan when he felt a finger slowly slip between his chicks. The blonde played with Sasuke's entrance, pressing his finger in slowly.

"Mm… you're tight… really tight… is this your first time?" Sasuke moaned as a second finger slipped in. "Hm…?"

His fingers moved in and out painfully slow. The blonde began scissoring him. "Ah!"

"Answer me." Naruto said sternly, stopping all movements.

"Y-Yes…." Sasuke barely breathed out, panting as still recovered from his assault. Naruto smirked as he continued thrusting his fingers.

"I'm going to enjoy this..." Naruto walked back the rocks, set Sasuke down. He blonde sat down pulling Sasuke's head between his legs. Sasuke's face redden, Naruto's cock twitched as Sasuke's breath trickled it. "Suck."

Sasuke stared at massive piece of meat in front of him. His lip began suddenly dry, there was a deep urged to taste it. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him forward, with his other hand grabbed his member.

"Tch. You're so slow." Naruto slapped Sasuke's face with his member. Sasuke's mouth opened in the slightest, tongue venture out to lick the passing member. Naruto shivered when he felt the raven tongue lick him, then hid back into the hot cavern he called a mouth.

Naruto rubbed himself between Sasuke's lips. "Open." Sasuke blushed but obliged. As soon his head was in, Sasuke's head was shoved forward; he gagged a little when Naruto struck his throat.

Sasuke swirled his tongue around the head, swirling around the base. Sasuke felt a thick vein running up the shaft. Naruto pressed forward and the crown of blonde pubs tickled Sasuke's nose, he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent.

"You like that don't you. Yeah… just like that…" With one hand Sasuke grabbed the base of Naruto's member, started bobbing his head. Sasuke alternated between rubbing his tongue on his head, and slowly twisting Naruto's shaft while bobbing.

"You're good at this… Mm… yeah…" Sasuke looked up to meet the dazed eye of the blonde. He felt pretty good about himself, he'd never done this kind of thing before. He heard about it from some of the women in the village or from what he remembered from his fantasies.

"Fu… I can't take this much longer…" Naruto said forcing the raven's head much to Sasuke liking. He whined a little looking up to the blonde. Naruto smirked at the innocence in Sasuke eyes. "It's not over yet."

Naruto stood up and looked down at Sasuke's. Looking at the raven's eyes was mesmerizing. Naruto studied the raven's features, his eye were onyx, deep; they stirred something inside him every time he looked at them. His face was soft, kind; it looked like he was born a silver spoon.

Gazing upon the raven's lips they must have been soft. Naruto lowered himself to the raven's face, eye's never faltering. Slowly their faces inched closer together, closing the distance, their lips met. It was a simple kiss, and then there was another and another.

Sasuke closed his eye's allowing Naruto to dominate him. Sasuke's lips parted slightly, Naruto taking note and slipping in his tongue. Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise, and then slowly closed in them again. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist pulling him closer.

Sasuke gasped separating their lips for a moment before Naruto recaptured them in desire. Sasuke moaned, as their tongues lapped in his mouth. Sasuke wanted more; he wondered to himself why he never tried this sooner.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck pulling them closer together deepening the kiss. It was dance, a fight for dominance, one Sasuke put up a fight for but he had a preference to submit.

Naruto separated their lips and Sasuke could have sworn he heard him growl. "I'm sorry but I can't hold back anymore…"

Sasuke gasped when in a flash he was on his back, Naruto hovering over him. Naruto slowly positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. "W-Wait…" Sasuke said managed to say overcoming his initial shock, but it was to no avail Naruto pressed forward pushing himself into Sasuke.

Sasuke cried out a silent scream as Naruto pushed his head through his tight ring of muscle trying to eject him out. "Damn… you're so tight…" tears formed at the edge of Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke began digging his nail into Naruto's back, probably drawing blood, but he was too distracted to know for sure. Naruto felt the raven whimper, he felt bad. The blonde licked at the raven's neck, sucking every now and then.

Naruto recaptured the lips on his soon to be raven; there was no way he was going to let someone else have him, no matter what Naruto said. He was probably enjoying this too. The blonde easily slipped in his tongue, exploring the depths of the raven.

Sasuke's mind was in different places at once, he couldn't think straight, not without Naruto still forcing his way in, his tongue mind blowing him. Naruto and Sasuke let out a breath of relief as soon as Naruto was fully inside him.

"Fuck… it barely went in and it feeling like I was about to come." Sasuke was still panting hard, trying to catch his breath that didn't seem to come. "I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?" he said grinning sheepishly.

"N-No…" Sasuke panted out. "Not really…" Sasuke gave Naruto a weak smile.

"Tch." Naruto wiped away a tear from the raven cheek. "You're practically crying…"

The blonde licked the shell of Sasuke's ear. "You ready because I'm going to move now…" he whispered into his ear.

Before Sasuke could fully answer him, Naruto slowly pulled out to the tip, and then slowly push back in. "Ah…" Sasuke clawed at the sand to the side of him.

The blonde slowly picked up the pace, stretching him as he went. Sasuke felt the huge shaft sliding inside of him, rubbing his walls, the friction was unbearable.

"Fu… this is… so good…"" Naruto licked his lips, the blonde moved Sasuke's legs over his shoulders. "No holding back now."

A part of Sasuke was getting thrilled, and then another part of him told him it was going to like a bit-

"FUCK!" Naruto ruthlessly began pounding into him. He came, and he came hard. Sasuke's eye watered, he clenched his teeth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…it feels so good…"

"You have an interesting language…" Naruto grunted as he continued to pound in to the raven. "…but then again…"

Naruto shifted a little moving the raven closer to him. Sasuke back arched, mouth gaping, as the blonde hit the bundle of nerves. Sasuke was seeing stars and saw white spots in his vision.

"Right there… fuck… yes, there, harder…" Sasuke managed to breathe out, still clawing at the sand.

Naruto suddenly pulled out completely, leaving Sasuke sad and relieved. He was going to complain when Naruto flipped him, face planting into the warm sand. "You… AH!"

The blonde then entered him again, feverously continuing to pound into him. Naruto grabbed the raven's hips and began thrusting into him at a harder, faster pace. Sasuke barely managed to pick himself up, rest his weight of his arm that threatened to give out at any minute.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh, surrounding the pair, wildlife seemed have calmed and left.

The sounds of nature were drowned out, everything stood still, silent except for Sasuke's impeccable moaning and the sound of ruthlessly smacking of flesh.

Naruto hold on Sasuke tightened. "Damn… I'm so close…" Neither could think anymore. It was too much for both of them. Sasuke closed his eyes; teeth clenched as Naruto went even faster, driving himself more into him.

Sasuke felt the shaft inside him swell slightly. Then it happened, "Naruto!" said Sasuke as he fell once more, landing face first, the orgasm was too much for his arms to handle. Naruto's teeth clenched as the raven began to tighten around him; he wasn't going to last long now.

Sasuke gasped, when he felt burning pain on his neck, but was quickly numbed. He felt drowsy, sleep was taking over him. Dazed he felt Naruto lick at his neck, thrusting slowly as he tried to milk everything out of Naruto. Sasuke felt arms wrap around him as sleep finally took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or anything else relating to the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Language. This is Yaoi, I think… so if you no like, you no read! There's something called a back button. Another Lemon... :3**

**Title: Wavering Hearts**

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke groaned as the burning pain increased when he shifted in his sleep. God, he needed to wake up before he got his mother pissed. He lifted his head up a little tried to open his eyes but he just laid back on the hard warm thing he was laying on.

Sasuke nuzzled it contently, until it pulled him colliding with a broad tanned chest. Sasuke's eyes shot open, he was laying in his bed at home right? Wrong. All the memories were flooding back into his mind.

A blush crept onto his face. Did he really do those things? He thought it was all another one of his fantasies. Sasuke couldn't stop smiling it was real; he really just did it with that blonde, what was his name?

Sasuke turned himself to other side, trying to ignore the pain, to face the beautiful face of his blonde. There it was the same whiskered man from before. The same broad chest, the same delicious sun kissed skin.

Sasuke's fingers traced each firmed muscle, slowing feeling down the chest of his blonde, he smiled at the thought. Sasuke stopped where at the edge of the cover; he slipped under it to continue his little adventure.

Sasuke slid his hand lower passing the blonde's abdomen, past his naval, brushing past the gold crown of hair, to the placid member. Sasuke practically moaned when he felt it, he was soft but it was still impressively big.

The member in his hand twitched a little before it sprung to life under his touch. In Sasuke's mind he approved of this man, it was official he was his now.

"I see your awake now." Naruto smiled softly at the raven's surprised face, like a little kid being caught doing something they shouldn't.

"I-I…" Sasuke stuttered trying to find any excuse to right now. Sasuke gasped as he was man handled and now straddled the blonde. The blonde's arousal found a way in between his cheeks.

"So do you still not know who am I?" The blonde said, Naruto, that was his name. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at Sasuke, the intensity made him feel so small.

"You're N-Naruto…" Sasuke bit his lip uneasily. Naruto sighed running a hand through his face. Did he do something wrong?

"You clearly don't know who you're getting into with, do you?" Now Sasuke was a little worried. "It is best if you forget you ever saw me, that none of this ever happened, got it?"

Sasuke frowned; his heart clenched, he was hurt. Why? He had no clue really; he wanted this Naruto character ever since he amazed him who knows how long ago.

"Was I bad?" his voice broke a little. "It was my first time… so I don't know what to do exactly…" Naruto blinked a few times staring at the raven sitting on him. Naruto never meant to make him feel bad, well not to this point. It looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"No… No… you were amazing…" Naruto sat up pulling the raven into arms, his head resting on his shoulders.

"Then why do you want me to forget what we did…?" Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's neck.

Naruto cursed in his mind, what the hell did he get himself into. Well it wasn't him exactly, it was _him._

"Because… you can't just go around with random strangers like that I don't even know you…" Naruto's voice was gentle, Sasuke felt like a child being consoled, but he will do whatever it takes to make him his.

Sasuke sniffled into his neck, nuzzling it. Naruto rubbed his back slowly. "So I'll get to know you then."

Naruto sighed. "Listen…" he thought for a moment. "Sasuke, it's not that I want you to forget it but I don't want you getting mixed in with the wrong people. You seem like a good kid-"

"I'm not kid." Sasuke interrupted straightening, glaring at Naruto. "I'm a grown man."

Naruto's lip lifted slightly. Oh, this was cute, he thought he was a man. "A man huh?" Naruto forced Sasuke off of him and sat him down in front of him. He leaned back on the back wall. "You don't look like one."

Sasuke glared at him. "I am too." Naruto smirked.

"You're arms are the size of tree branches, practically twigs." Sasuke frowned. Naruto leaned forward cupping Sasuke's face. "You're face and almost your entire body is hairless… well except your crotch, you have some dignity as man."

Sasuke tried to kick him in the face but Naruto caught his leg midair, he tried with his other but it was pointless. "I'm a man." He grumbled crossing his arms.

"You're acting like a kid, Sasuke." Sasuke gritted his teeth and launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto let himself be tackled by the raven; it was amusing how easily it was to tick him off. Sasuke's hands rested on either of his head, his giving him a cold glare.

"I'll prove it to you… I'll prove that I'm a man." Sasuke said angry, pulling on Naruto's blonde locks forcing their lips together, running his tongue over his.

Sasuke gasped as he crashed onto the mattress, staring at the clad roof on top him. His attention was soon brought to the blonde nipping at his neck.

Naruto licked in short intervals, before lightly nibbling Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tilted his head to give Naruto better access to his neck. The blonde began sucking on the soft part on Sasuke's neck; Naruto pulled back and smirked when he saw the marks he left.

"Hmm… Naruto…" Sasuke moaned when Naruto hands traveled down his body and start palming his arousal.

Naruto's tongue licked up his neck to his chin then licked Sasuke's lips. He captured the raven's lips in a passionate kiss; he licked the bottom lip of the raven, asking entry, which was gladly obliged.

Sasuke moaned as the taste of the blonde overwhelmed his senses. Naruto tongue explored the hot cavern, feeling the raven's teeth, licking the inside of Sasuke's cheek.

One of Naruto's hands rubbed then pinched Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke broke the kiss to gasp but his breath was cut short when Naruto kissed him once more.

Naruto hand stopped palming the raven, in which Sasuke whined at the loss to press a digit against his entrance. Sasuke moaned, Naruto smiled against his lips, liking the vibrations the raven was making.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde closer as he pressed his finger deeper into him. Naruto slowly pressed in to the knuckle, and then out. Sasuke's hummed into Naruto's mouth as he pressed in another finger.

Naruto scissored his finger, causing Sasuke to arch his back slightly. "You're still so tight…" Naruto laughed. "Look at you, you're so hard…"

Sasuke blushed slightly as Naruto stared at his twitch arousal. "You know… it's impressive… in a way…"

Sasuke frowned uncertainly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" Naruto's grin grew. "I can see your ready now, you've stopped squirming…" Naruto pulled his fingers out and positioned himself.

Naruto pressed his head against his entrance. The blonde pushed forward slowly pushing himself through the still tight ring of muscle.

Tears formed in the edge of Sasuke's eyes. Naruto rested his hands on either side of the Sasuke's head. Slowly pushing forward, stretching the raven the deeper he went.

Sasuke began to grit his teeth as Naruto still went deeper. Naruto placed soft kisses all over the raven's face and neck. Capturing his lips, the blonde slipped his tongue between the raven's lips. The raven moaned as Naruto lapped his tongue with his in his mouth.

It helped just a bit; Naruto was still huge, even after being fucked the first time it still hurt. Then there was relief, Sasuke let out a deep breath.

"Fuck…" Naruto muttered licking Sasuke neck. "I wanna move so badly… but I'm gonna wait… just a little longer…."

Sasuke cursed out Naruto in his mind when he began to move. Yeah, you much for waiting, he practically started moving when he said it. Sasuke clawed at Naruto's back making sure he drew blood.

"That hurts, ya know…?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear as he slowing began picking up the pace.

"Nngh… shut… up… asshole- Ah!" Sasuke came when Naruto rammed his prostate, squirting all over his and the blonde's chest. Sasuke began to pant sounding like some kind of messed up drum, as Naruto thrusted himself inside him.

"You came so early…" Naruto smirked when Sasuke blushed slightly. "...you don't last too long do you? No matters I will make this the best romp of your life." Sasuke licked his lips at Naruto's words. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sasuke collapsed on to the mattress panting, the orgasm hit him a little too hard, and sleep was over whelming him again.

That was the second or third time Naruto came inside him, or was it the fourth. Sasuke mind was too fussy to think straight. He was drenched in sweat, the room stunk of sex, and it was nearly choking. Sasuke smiled lazily to the blonde that collapsed besides him.

"Fuck…" was the only thing Naruto managed to say. He never came that hard or as much in his life. He was surprised by how long Sasuke manage to stay awake or hard for that matter. The first times Sasuke came he went limp, but surely that thing didn't stay limp for long, it was a matter of thrusts before it sprung back life.

Sasuke would collapse; he would pull out, rest a while, and then they were at it again. Naruto noticed Sasuke blanking out on him a few times before focusing back to what they were doing.

Naruto put an arm over his eyes, and laughed. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy in life, he didn't think he ever felt _this_ happy before. Turning his head, azure met onyx, Sasuke's piercing black eyes stared at him, and he just smiled softly at him.

Naruto rolled over until he was lying on top of the raven. He slowly closed the distance between their lips, both closing their eyes for the sloppy kiss, and then Naruto was lost, nothing else existed, nothing matter just them, just them.

Naruto always wanted to feel this, this feeling he got every time he looked into Sasuke's eyes or kiss him. He felt himself get hard again, and surely enough the raven was getting hard too. Naruto rubbed themselves against one another.

"I… I don't think I can last… another round…" Sasuke breathed, and Naruto just smiled contently at him.

"Sorry..." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke gasped softly as he pushed himself in, easier than before. It was slow, but still pleasurable. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and closed his eyes drifting into a deep slumber.

Naruto smiled at the raven below him, his soft breathing, and the way his chest rose then fell. He was at peace; Naruto pulled out and lay beside the sleeping Sasuke. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer.

Unconsciously Sasuke buried his head into Naruto's chest and wrapped his arm around the blonde. "I love you…" Sasuke mumbled nuzzling the blonde's chest.

Naruto blinked a few times, his mind still trying to comprehend what the raven said. Love? He loved him, him out of all people. In his mind love wasn't meant for people like him, and yet here was Sasuke claiming he loved him.

Was it just the sex talking? Fuck, he never felt this tired after sex. Sure he went a couple rounds of hot, sweaty sex. His cock twitched at the memory of the raven's shear tightness around his but then again, he kissed him.

There wasn't any need to kiss people before it was just sex, pleasure being out for that long, being depraved months on end with no sex had to be a sin. A part of wonder why he kissed him, it just happened but it felt good, it felt right.

Did he love him? To be honest to with himself he really wouldn't mind staying with him. But could he really drag innocent Sasuke into all the madness he was in when wasn't on this peaceful island?

No, he didn't want him to go through any of that. Then it occurred to him, and he laughed hysterically. Sasuke was clueless to his identity, he would surely leave him when he finds out, and it pained him.

This island was the only place he could escape to from all the madness, even though it hurt him deeply every time he remembered what occurred in the past that now led him up to this point of his miserably life.

He only truly knew of a few people here, Hashirama, Tobirama the man that probably still despised his ass and Tsunade, she was like a second mother to him, preferably his grandmother because her looks were deceiving, that woman was old.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Tsunade… Tsunade…" he whispered. His eye widened at the realization. He resisted the urge to curse out loud; he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Sasuke next to him.

She was going to kill him, brutally murder him with her bare hands. He was supposed to meet her at her lodge, but he first want to clean himself and drown out some thoughts before he wrung Kiba's damn neck, the stupid dog.

Then he met Sasuke there he really didn't wanna wait any longer and risking forgetting he had to meet up with Tsunade. Then he had to go and be all touchy with him, and then he jumped on him, from there he blanked out waking up in his bed with Sasuke next to him.

He was an idiot to think that was all a dream, a splendid dream at that. He well, _him, he_ had to go and claim the raven, marking him as _his _but was Sasuke technically his? It was his body after all, and he wasn't going to let _him_ have Sasuke.

_He _usually didn't manage to control him, but when he did it was because he was near death, or to when he was at one of the lowest points of his life or when he wasn't really focusing to retain him. With Sasuke he wasn't really surprised _he_ came out.

* * *

The door to his was knocked down flying off its hinges, by the kick of an angry, no angry was an understatement she was furious, woman. Naruto automatically reached for his side trying to grab his ax but found nothing.

Quickly scanning the room he found nothing. There was stomping heading his direction. "Fuck." Naruto muttered to himself. He had to fight bare handed, and nude. "It's do or die." He said to himself, swiftly escaping the clutches of the raven, and got into a defensive position, in front of the opening to the room, prepared for a brutal fight by the sound of the poor door that broken.

Tsunade stampeded her way into the bedroom in the back of the stupid blonde's home. Oh, he was going to get it; he knew she had little patience when it came to him and yet he had the nerve to dis her like that. She'd been waiting a couple hour for him but the blonde never show.

Tsunade popped her knuckles prepping herself to pound the idiot to a pulp. She walked in about to yell at Naruto when a fist came flying at her. She immediately caught the fist with one hand, dodged the second, she then with her other hand grabbed the arm of the attacking blonde and slammed him to the nearest wall. "Stupid Naruto!"

Sasuke sat up abruptly to find Naruto face planted on wall as a blonde woman that emitted a bad vibe, kick him in the stomach, making Naruto double over coughing. "Don't attack me like that!" She blushed slightly noticing Naruto wasn't wearing any clothing.

Tsunade then grabbed Naruto's ear and hair threw on the floor. "You idiot! Go put on some clothes!" Tsunade turned her attention to the dark haired entity staring at her dumbfounded. "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto coughed a little blood trying to get up from the floor. "He's name is…" Naruto fell over again when Tsunade kicked him in the ribs.

"No one was talking to you." She spit out. "I'll deal with you later."

"Stop hitting him." Sasuke demanded finally drawing out some courage to say something.

The blonde woman turned to him and he coward down quickly. "… please…?" he said quietly hoping she didn't hit him.

Tsunade studied the raven's face, she seen him before and manage to summon a name not his exactly but his family's. "Uchiha." Her eye began to twitch slightly as she bent over to pull Naruto up by his burning ear, and drag him out of the room.

Sasuke didn't know whether to help Naruto out or stay put. He saw Naruto mouth the words 'help me' and cringed in pain as he received another tug of the ear. Sasuke bit his lip unsure what to do.

Naruto sighed of relief and began massaging his poor ear after being released from the death's grip. "Have the decency to cover yourself up." Tsunade bit out.

"Sorry..." he muttered covering his manhood with both hands. Tsunade ran a hand down her face.

"I understand you're a grown man with needs when you're out sea, and I can assume you needed release… but you could have told me ahead of time." Naruto looked down afraid he was going to get a beating if tried avoiding a lecture.

"I… I didn't exactly plan to do this…" he whispered. Tsunade ran another hand down her face trying to calm herself before she did something and destroy the cabin… again.

"One other thing why the hell did you have to do it with an Uchiha? An Uchiha!" She threw her arms in the air. "You know how possessive they get? Once they want something they will never it let go and they will do anything to get it." Tsunade breathed out.

"On top of that you had to go and bed the youngest Uchiha out there… Damn it Naruto he came of age last year and I hear his parents are planning to wed him to any woman that they approved. If his parents find out you will have to marry him, it's tradition, the parents choose who they will marry or the first one who gets to bed with him, male or female."

Naruto looked up and smiled sheepishly, trying to look somewhat innocent. "Sorry…" Bad move, he was punched on top the head, nearly falling over, followed by an 'idiot.'

"Does he know?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes on the blonde who looked up, eyes knowing what she meant.

"No... He's clueless..." Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto… He has to know…"

"I have to know what?" Sasuke said cover wrapped around his waist hobbling out the opening.

Both blondes turned to face but Naruto looked away when he met Sasuke's onyx eyes. "What do I need to know…?" Sasuke asked one more time when he got no answer.

Naruto gritted his teeth and walked back to his room, brushing past Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked at him pleading eyes wanting an answer from him. The blonde lady sighed exasperated.

"Listen, Uchiha…" Tsunade started "Naruto… he's… Naruto is…" Tsunade hated herself for not coming up with an answer. "I'll tell you straight forward. Naruto is wanted for being a murderer in other countries; he's a captain of a ship with supposable thugs on board, when they need something they attack ports..."

Sasuke wanted to laugh was this some kind of joke but judging by the seriousness in the blonde woman's voice he stayed quiet. "From what he told me last time he came, they caught his ships ashore somewhere and they attempted to catch them, but the crew would have it and they slaughtered the attackers…"

Tsunade shifted her weight to another foot before she continued. "He comes here to escape all of that, one of the two people he trusts to take show men and escape somewhere they would expect them to throw off any trackers, while the rest of the crew hid among the island waiting till the tensions died down, or till Naruto came back."

Sasuke stared at the blonde woman with blank eyes as she took a breath in. "I know this is a lot to take in but if you don't want anything to do with Naruto anymore, I understand that, but you must keep your mouth shut. No one must know who he is, that he's here, that this cabin exists, you never met him, and nothing ever happened. I am making myself clear?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, his heart denying to believe anything this woman said. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Naruto wasn't like that, someone like that would have to be cold-blooded, evil, wild doing anything they pleased.

Naruto wasn't like that, was he? He would have done something to him, well something dangerous and bad. It couldn't be true it just couldn't, even if it was he would still refuse to believe it.

"I believe I have some clothes that might fit you, but they are back in my cabin can I trust you to stay here and wait until I come back?" Sasuke nodded slowly his eyes were blank but he was in an internal war with himself.

"Listen Uchiha… Naruto is like a son to me. If you do something to him that I do not approve of I'm going to… well you already saw what I do when I'm upset, so you get the idea." Tsunade said walking out of the home, picking up the door and setting in carefully back in its place. "Naruto! I'll send someone to fix this door later!"

Sasuke stood there in silence, after the blonde lady left. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave, he hadn't the slightest idea where he was and he was in the nude.

Naruto walked out with pants on, brushing past his shoulder, off to the side to a stone oven, fire crackling beneath it. The blonde picked up a metal teapot and shook it gently, noticing the water swishing inside, then placed it on the metal rack above the burning fire. "You want some tea, Sasuke…?"

Sasuke wanted to laugh at the question, he was hysterical, but didn't. He nodded slowly; he didn't trust himself with words. He wanted to cry for an odd reason, he didn't like the awkward tension in the room, and yet he stood still.

"You what kind of tea would you like?" Naruto finally said. Sasuke felt Naruto's eyes on him for a moment; he turned to face him, eyes locking in on each other's. His heart clenched. He shrugged his shoulders not really caring what kind of tea he was making.

Naruto let out a breath; he hadn't notice he was holding. It couldn't be help he knew now. He'd been through this situation before dozens of times before, each not really ending up to well, either they attacked him out of nowhere, try to escape, in this case he really couldn't, or they ignored him completely.

But this time was different, he hadn't felt a single vibe of hatred coming off Sasuke, he was just empty, like his expression, nothing. There was just tension, there always was tension. Naruto sat down in one of the chairs of the table that was attached to the cold stone walls.

Naruto ran a hand down the wall next to him; they made his new home out of stone since Tsunade completely destroyed his last cabin, which was made almost completely made of wood, the Senju's specialty. That damn Tsunade had really brute strength despite her age. The log that was in place there was sent flying out side when he dodged one of her punches and the wall was in her way. The house didn't last long after that despite his efforts.

"Is it true?" he jumped slightly when he heard the raven's voice. Naruto turned his head to find Sasuke seated adjacent from him, staring at the table.

"Do you doubt what she said?" Naruto said quietly.

"Yes." The raven answered back. "I won't believe her… I want to hear it from you…"

Naruto saw Sasuke look up with such pleading eyes, it looked like he was on the verge of tears. He gritted his teeth, why did it hurt him so much? "Yes, it's true, all of it… she still doesn't know everything about me though…" Naruto saw Sasuke hung his head and clench his fist tightly.

"I-It… it doesn't matter…" Sasuke looked up tears running down his cheeks. "I don't care what they say! You're not like that! Even if it's true… they're wrong. It doesn't matter to me anymore! I love you!" The raven lunged at him hugging him as if he'd disappear if he let go.

"I love you! I do, I know it! I can't explain it… but I want to be with you!" Naruto sat there stunned; his body was unwilling to move he sat there paralyzed. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck sobbing.

Sasuke hated himself for crying so much. He couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't want to leave or forget about Naruto, he was too attached to him, he somehow made it into his heart without really trying. Now he was going to have to forget him, and he couldn't, he didn't want to, no matter scared or worried that Naruto would hurt him.

Naruto finally recovering from his paralyses hugged Sasuke's back pulling him closer. This never happened before, he would have ever thought this would happen; it was way in the back in the depth of his mind, that people like him could never find love, that it wasn't meant for him.

Naruto held Sasuke closer; "Are you sure about this…?" his heart fluttered when he received a brief nod. He was never going let him go now. He was too happy, now, a person like him, someone with a dark history behind him found love.

"I love you… it hurts…" the raven muttered in his neck. He could feel the moistness on his neck, from the raven's tears. Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke's back. "I want to be with you…"

Naruto got up, holding Sasuke who had wrapped his legs around his waist. Naruto strode back to the bedroom, forced the raven to let go of him and laid Sasuke down on the mattress. Naruto undid the button of his pants, letting them slide off, and crawled to his raven.

Naruto tilted Sasuke's chin up captured his lips in a passionate, almost desperate kiss. Sasuke still felt tears run down his eyes, god he felt like a child but Naruto was with him. Naruto liked him too he was sure of it.

* * *

Tsunade stood there stunned, a hand covering her mouth. She never exactly left because she didn't trust the Uchiha, she remembered some of the awful things Naruto told her they said to him. She couldn't have done anything to them because she wasn't there to do anything.

She wasn't going to stand back and let that Uchiha say something, she was pound him until he was nothing but dust. So she stood by the door and waited for him to try something so she could relief some of her stress, but she was shocked to hear the raven confess to him like that.

Tsunade almost choked up coughing when he said it. It was quiet, so she thought it was best to leave them alone for a while, so she left to retrieving the clothing for the Uchiha.

* * *

Tsunade walked into the back bedroom to find the Uchiha's head on Naruto's lap sleeping. Naruto was running his hand down the raven's hair when he saw Tsunadde come in.

"Baa chan… I think I love him…" Tsunade smiled.

"I heard him… I heard what he said…" she said ignoring the insult.

"You can never trust me, can you?" Naruto said bluntly.

"Listen brat, you are my responsibility, and I am going to do whatever the hell I want to do with you, got it?" Tsunade said feeling here anger rise up, holding up her fist.

"Alright." Naruto said cautiously putting up his hands. "Calm down Tsunade, your fuse is shorter than usual, have you had your afternoon nap?"

"No." Tsunade said gritting her teeth, forcing a smile. "…and who do you think was the idiot at fault?"

"It wasn't my fault though…" Naruto said in a low whisper, resuming combing Sasuke's hair with his fingers.

"So… this is going to be interesting… I never thought he would do that…" Tsunade finally said.

"Neither did I… You know baa chan… I never so felt so happy in my life…" Naruto said smiling; it was rare for Naruto to smile because he was happy, not because it called for it.

Tsunade wiggled her eyebrows. "It was that good?"

"Fucking Tsunade… Of course it was!" Naruto said making her a face. It was another shock to Tsunade it was even rarer for Naruto to act childish. "But it was more than that… I can't explain it with words but I… I really do think I love him… Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she said rubbing a bulging vein.

"… wait… nevermind… I'll ask you later." He said grinning sheepishly, and scratching the back of his head.

Another surprise Naruto usually could ask anything, no matter how embarrassing it was, he would tell or ask her. The damn Uchiha was changing him, for good or bad, she will have to see.

"It just occurred that the other brat is going to have to go home sooner or later, I don't know if the 'in-laws' are going to be happy about this…"

Naruto smiled in his head for two things, one; Tsunade called Sasuke a brat, which meant she was okay with Sasuke being with him, and second, he called Sasuke's parent his 'in-laws,' "Tell me what parents would be willing to give up the precious son to a random stranger they have no clue about?"

"Point taken." Naruto smiled to himself, small victory for him.

"I wonder how they are going to take it, when they find out Sasuke's…"

"Attracted to another man?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Yeah… I've heard and actually seen people do pretty devastated things when they found out, but I take it that this place will never take it to that extreme, right?" Naruto said looking at her.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that extreme but the people here are willing to accept it, because on this place we help out one another."

"It's another reason why I always come back… to this place… and also because no one here has actually seen my face." Naruto answered.

"Uchiha are very stubborn people and stick to tradition but I've heard they are willing to change."

"I hope so… either way I don't think I am willing enough to let him go that easily." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just don't do anything stupid, I have enough problems dealing with you… and I help the people that need my help." Tsunade said finally tossing the clothing she had in her hand. "I'm probably sure those fit him, they were you're when you were still a scrawny brat."

"You kept them?" Naruto said picking the clothing, it was orange, he loved the color orange but drew attention so he didn't wear it as much.

"Of course. I used to worry so much when you left then you turned into this…" she said signal his whole body. "You grew strong… well stronger. You're still a hundred years too early to go up against me."

"Now you can handle yourself, you don't need anymore… so I took up helping others in healing because they remind how much of a useless brat you used to be."

Naruto scoffed. "and how's that working out for you?"

Tsunade yawned. "It's a pain, but it's manageable. I'm going to leave now… it's about time I get my beauty sleep."

Tsunade eye twitched when he heard a muffled laugh, she turned around and glared at him, holding up a fist. "You wanna say something brat?"

* * *

**(A/N: I'm so sorry... I re-read this a couple days after I posted it and I saw a couple of typos... or maybe a lot and it was bothering me so much, so I just had to fix them. Some of the horizontal lines I put on the page disappeared so this chapter must've been so confusing... I'M SO SORRY! D:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Yeah sorry for the slow update… Turns out last year I failed a class and I needed summer school but I never got informed so this year I'm going to have to go… This year is going to suck… D: Anyways there is a small time skip.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or anything else relating to the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Language. This is Yaoi, I think… so if you no like, you no read! There's something called a back button.**

**Title: Wavering Hearts**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Tsunade drummed her fingers impatiently on the cool surface of the table. The blonde woman was currently sitting in the Uchiha residence. She didn't want to be here, she didn't have to be here, why the hell was she still here.

The stupid blonde brat and his now _'lover'_ were sitting in the other room while she had to entertain Fugaku, because Mikoto was worried about the murderous glares he was giving the blonde.

Tsunade still didn't comprehend how Naruto convinced her to tag along. She knew his parents were going have to see Naruto sooner or later, the other stupid raven stuck to him like glue. Even on the way here she could hear them mumbling behind her, it was amusing per say, the raven couldn't exactly walk correctly.

"Tsunade-sama…" Mikoto said quietly, sticking her head into the kitchen. "Would you kindly join us?"

Tsunade nodded and stood walking to the other room, Fugaku followed promptly. "Honey not you." Mikoto said placing a hand on his chest.

"Mikoto dear, I do not trust him." He said sternly trying to pass his wife who persistent and didn't let him through.

"I know who don't, I am having doubts as well but I need to handle things here, so be kind and wait in there." The ravenette said slightly pushing her husband's chest back. "I can handle him."

"This is a man's business, Sasuke is man, I am a man, so therefore I am the one who stood be doing the interrogating err… talking." Mikoto narrowed her eyes on him.

"Do you want to be the one making dinner tomorrow?" Fugaku swallowed some of his pride.

"It's not my place to… make…" Fugaku stepped back as a dark aura started emitting from his wife.

She smiled softly, the vibe never wavering. "I will be the one checking the mines tomorrow. You will be the one staying here, finishing my _womanly_ tasks. If and only when_ I_ deem you worthy to be _'the man'_ you can go back."

Fugaku wanted to say something about women and their place in the house hold but his experience with Mikoto in the past taught him, when she said she was going to do something, she was going to do it, or else. He didn't want to go back there, that was a very dark place.

Swallowing the rest of his pride as a man, he back down, and sat back in his assigned chair. It was wisdom he declared to men everywhere; behind every strong man was a strong woman and when that women put her into something it was best not to question for it ended badly.

Mikoto nodded at his actions, the aura dissipating and she was back to the gentle woman she was. She turned and left, he sighed.

Naruto nursed his head, when Tsunade appeared and punched him. "Stupid brat dragging me here…" the blonde woman muttered under her breath as she sat down on one of the wooden chairs.

Sasuke was a little afraid when he came home. For one thing he wanted and hoped his mother was the one to answer the door, but no it had to be his father. He was very glad his mother was home as well. Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder sympathetically. They both didn't miss the cold glare Tsunade was giving Naruto.

"Well he's under control now…" Mikoto said dusting off her clothing. She eyed Tsunade oddly, wondering why she was glaring at the blonde man, but then again she rarely went out, the woman expected people to travel out in the middle of nowhere for her assistance.

"So how long am I supposed to be here?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"Well that's up to you though we're honor to have you come over since you're one who seems to avoid leaving the house."

"In that case…" Tsunade stood.

"Baa chan! Don't leave me!" Naruto almost yelled, extending his arm to stop her.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled punching upside his head. Her eyes widen a moment and turned to Mikoto, bowing. "Sorry about that…"

Mikoto smiled. "I didn't know you had a grandson." She smiled at the blonde man who beening aided by her own.

"Well… the brat's a handful." Tsunade said glaring at the said blonde.

"But…" he started only earning himself another punch.

"No one was talking to you!" she said again bowing apologetically to Mikoto. Stupid brat was going to get it for making her do this so much already.

"So Sasuke… Naruto, you said it was," she said as the blonde nodded. "How did you two meet?"

Sasuke blushed looking down as Naruto scratched his head. Mikoto turned her head to face Tsunade.

"Brat, stop being disrespectful and tell the woman what she wants to know." The blonde women said gritting her teeth.

"As if you taught me manners…" Naruto muttered.

"Oh, I'll show you manners when we get home." She said and the blonde head flinched.

"We… uh, we met…" he started laughing nervously, turning to Sasuke, and hoping he would take over but shook his head and said nothing.

"You see…" he started again, he had to be careful how he said things, this was Sasuke's mother after all, and his father well he would prefer it were him, he can't exactly go well against women.

"Oh for the love of -!" Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Mikoto can you come here for a second." She said waving over the said woman.

Mikoto walked over and leaned in as Tsunade started whispering something. Her eyes widened and she looked over to Sasuke as a grin grew on her face. The raven turned his head a different direction, blushing creeping on his face.

Mikoto suppressed a giggle. She wasn't sure if this was her innocent child anymore. Or maybe he was like this after all; he did try to keep things from her, he was good, he managed to hide things from his father, maybe even Itachi, but after all she was her mother and she just knew –call it mother's intellect.

Tsunade finished whispering when Mikoto turned her gaze to Naruto who started grinning sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. This one was a looker, Mikoto nodded to herself, she could understand how Sasuke got him to bed. Sasuke was a looker himself; he had the village girls fawning over him to prove it.

"Stupid brat… can't do anything for himself…" mumbled an angry Tsunade who could kill for a nap at the moment.

"I wonder how to go about this to my husband…" Mikoto said quietly, pursing her lips. Sasuke didn't want his father to know they met, it was too embarrassing, and he would be so ashamed.

His father was on high alert, he was already suspicious, it was obious by the murderous glares he gave Naruto, _most men he'd seen his father give them that glare backed down, and did whatever he said, no questioned asked, but it didn't even faze Naruto.

Sasuke was quite impressed; even he couldn't stand against it, not that his father would ever glare at him like that. He would receive a good hour long lecture and maybe even a slap in the hands. It had shocked his father too though he didn't show it, the glare never wavering either.

Kami, his mother was not going to let this die down. Sasuke could tell she had questions; he didn't even want to think about his father.

"Sasuke…" Mikoto put a finger to her lips, wondering how to go about this. She couldn't help but smile at the blushing little raven, no he wasn't little anymore, he was growing up, she knew this day would come sooner or later.

"So…" Mikoto breathed out the words.

"Naruto, do you want to say something before we leave?" Tsunade said popping her knuckles and her neck.

Mikoto noticed how Sasuke slightly jumped and turned his head to Tsunade. "Do… Do you really have to leave?" the raven said almost pleading.

Mikoto eyed her son, and turned to Tsunade who waved her over again. Again she murmured words in her ear and he suppressed another giggle.

"He's right maybe you both could stay for dinner?" Mikoto said kindly smiling at Sasuke and then turned to Tsunade. "I'm I can cook something up, Fugaku and I already ate, Itachi and Sasuke stilled haven't so might as well prepare a feast." She said delighted, slapping her hands together.

Mikoto quickly left their presence before Tsunade could deny the offer. Tsunade resisted the urge to groan, and turned to glare at Naruto. "This is all your fault." The blonde woman said before following in Mikoto's direction. "Mikoto let me help in cooking, I need something to distract me and I think we've caused you a lot of trouble."

Naruto released his breath and slumped down on the chair he was sitting on. "I don't think your father likes me…" he said bluntly.

Sasuke snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised, I mean look at you." He said signaling his whole body.

"Am I really that intimidating? You would think people avoid me, but I guess that's not the case, women can't seem to leave me alone." Naruto said all knowingly while rubbing his temples. Sasuke laughed nervously, jealously getting to him.

"Then again I'm not complaining…" Sasuke felt you unsure and bit the inside of the lip. "…I met you, ne?" Naruto stared at him with such intense blue eyes, just studying him, he felt himself shrink down bushing.

"Yeah…" the raven said smiling at the blonde. Sasuke hesitantly laid his head on Naruto's lap.

Mikoto smiled softly as she watched from the kitchen area she was going to ask Sasuke if she wanted her to grill some tomatoes for him, only to Sasuke's head on Naruto's lap, whiling the blonde brushed his finger through his hair.

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle, and waved over Tsunade or was starting the under the stone oven. When Tsunade saw Naruto and Sasuke she rolled her eyes. "Those two…"

Fugaku was now so tempted to get up, seeing his wife like that worried him. Tsunade on the other looked like she couldn't care less. He was to stay still and wait till his wife's little take over was over. There were still many things he would like to 'discus' with that young blonde man in the other room.

"I sometimes I wonder how those two will get along…" Tsunade muttered to herself as she returned to the stone oven and proceeded to lit it with one of the matches she'd found. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at her words. Tsunade noticed this and forced a smile on him. "Don't listen to my ramblings…"

Fugaku was even more suspicious seeing past the fake smile. What did she mean? Again he barely heard the conversation, but they seemed to know he was listening since he'd assume they had started whispering.

Naruto continued to stroke Sasuke's hair; it was so soft it was only like silk. Sasuke stared at the azure eyes were an endless ocean of blue, it was focused on him, Naruto was in deep thought. "…Naruto?"

Those eyes widened a fraction, blinking a few times. "Hmm?"

"I love you." Naruto blinked again, he gave him a soft smile.

"So I've been told…" Naruto saved continuing to comb the raven's hair with his fingers.

Sasuke frowned. "I'm serious." Naruto could help but laugh a little.

"So I've been told…" Sasuke's frowned deepened. "What? I have. When you were asleep, baa chan started talking to me of how serious you were, so wanted to know if I was willing to commit myself to you, but…"

There was a small silence before Sasuke spoke up. "But… what?" Naruto sighed.

"I don't know if I could really trust you… I barely even know you… you could be messing with right now." Naruto said almost hurt. "This would probably be the farthest anyone gotten with that kind of sick joke."

Sasuke sat up fist clenched, resisting the urge to punch him, he was serious, more serious that he wanted to believe. His Father taught him growing up that one day he was to marry a young woman that he was to choose carefully. He was to find the one that he liked for a bride, that he was to bed her and then go to them for approval and seek marriage.

His mother then took him aside after his conversation with his father and told him more on the subject, the rest of it, the part his father forgot to tell or refused to say, his father hardly forgot anything.

It was closely enough to the same deal, but it was either him that was going to be dominated or he was the one to dominate. Sasuke felt like an idiot for not figuring out that Mikoto, his mother had already known his little predicament.

"I'm _serious_." Sasuke stressed the word to try to emphasize his point. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because…" Naruto said. "Look you're a good kid-"

"I'm not a kid." Sasuke interrupted.

"…but I don't want to drag you into my… well you know, my mess." Naruto said continuing.

"I don't… care…" Sasuke hesitated a little bit. "I don't care about that. "I want to be with you, da-" he stopped himself before he cursed.

"You don't sound too convincing." The blonde said and Sasuke frowned, he wrapped his arms around Naruto neck and pulled his head down. Their lips mushed together, it was enough to send his body awry. There was an odd sensation pulsing through him, he liked it.

Sasuke felt a bit upset when he didn't feel Naruto take over, and frowned. He ran his tongue over the blonde's lips, he felt move just ever so slightly but remained still.

"Why, aren't kissing me..?" Sasuke asked upset and hurt, whispering it to Naruto. "You didn't seem to hold back earlier…"

Naruto snorted. "You were tempting me; I hadn't had release in a while…" Naruto paused and winked at Sasuke. "…and to be honest you were the best penetration I think I had." He whispered discreetly into the raven's ear.

"You're tighter than Kakuzu's hold on his money bag in old water country…" Naruto said half to himself, and he huffed amused. He stopped himself before realing anything real serious. "Anyways…"

"Who's Kakuzu?" Sasuke asked carefully unsure if he really wanted to know the answer to that question. Naruto didn't know if he should even dignify the question with a response.

"How's to say…" Naruto paused a moment. "I give you a chance to prove yourself?"

"Yes." Sasuke said, excitedly, wishing to please the blonde. "Anything, just tell me and I'll... I'll try my best."

Sasuke felt uneasy at Naruto's pensive gaze. The blonde was staring at him, for quite a while he almost thought he was ignoring him.

His eyes were looking straight at him but they weren't, he glanced back but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto's eyes weren't focused they were just, looking at nothing, Sasuke thought to himself what he was going to do to prove himself.

Naruto sighed suddenly, rolling his neck and then rubbing his eyes. "It can't be helped then…" he started blinking a few times to moisturize his eyes. "Tomorrow will be your test, your challenge I should say, I'm sure someone here know where baa-chan's home is, and she will tell you what you must do."

Sasuke nodded at Naruto'swords, tomorrow. "When?"

"Tomorrow…" A pause. "Let's say around noon. That should be enough time…" he muttered the rest under his breath.

"Hey Naruto." The said blonde looked up. "Hm?"

"What… am I going to do?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "I mean tomorrow."

"You'll find out tomorrow, don't worry it is not anything hard, unless you make it." Naruto responded letting a smirk fall into place. He cupped Sasuke's face running down a thumb on the soft pink lips.

There eye's locking, azure and onyx getting lulled and lost in one another. Their head slowly being drawn together, eyes never leaving the other, the distance between their lips shortened. Sasuke eye lids closed slowly, and then impact.

It was a simple touch of the lips that infected him with a warm fuzzy feeling throughout his body. There was another and another, each lasting longer, the desire more intense.

Sasuke gasped as he felt a wet organ, flick at his lower lip, then the proceeded to suck at it. The raven hummed as the tongue slipped through his lips and wrapped around his, he parted his lips enough for Naruto to start sucking at the captured organ.

The blonde's tongue began to play around with Sasuke's, pushing it to the sides, wrapping around, and every so often sucking at it.

"Excuse me, for interrupting…" Fugaku cleared his throat loudly, pulling against the hem of his under shirt.

Naruto pulled back and turned his head with empty eyes to the elder, wrapping his hands possessively around the raven's waist in the process. A flushed Sasuke buried his face into the built chest.

"Sasuke." Fugaku said sternly narrow his eyes at Naruto, "Come child, your Mother prepared a feast for our… guests…" he stressed the last word, cold eyes depthening onto Naruto.

"Y-yes father…" Sasuke muttered in Naruto's chest.

"Look at me when you are speaking." Fugaku said still half glaring at Naruto, he was straining to keep his composher and not attack the blonde.

"Y-yes Father…" Sasuke said looking up and facing his irritated Father as he took one more glance to his blonde.

"NARU-!" Tsunade conspicuous cough and a low muttered apology, she appeared through the opening and stood next to Fugaku clearly aggravated. "Naruto…" she forced a smile, no one bought it. "Would you come sit down and eat the lovely meal Mikoto made…"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Tsunade interrupted with a teeth gritted "Now..."

"Whatever…" the latter muttered and kissed the raven's forehead, eyes flicking a moment towards the soon-to-explode father if he kept touching his son, by the looks it that is. Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's hold and aided him to stand up.

As soon as he stood, the raven latched to his side again. Naruto could feel the older Uchiha's eyes trying to murder him as he tried to detach Sasuke, who unwilling refused to let and proceeded to tighten his hold, he sighed.

* * *

Overall the meal was delicious; he didn't really want to be there in the house hold, so refused the offering for seconds. Tsunade and Fugaku were glaring at him when Sasuke's mother offered him, Tsunade really didn't want to be there and failed to cover it, Fugaku was already trying to murder him with his eyes and he clearly didn't want him there any longer.

"Well…" Naruto finally said after a prolonged silence and stood along with the impatient blonde woman. "Thank you for food…" He bowed. "…but I think we should be going it's already late…"

"Yes it is…" Tsunade nodded quickly, trying to speed up their farewell. "We should be going."

"Indeed," Fugaku started. "…the sun is already down, and the moon is beginning to rise you should be goin-"

"Dear." Mikoto interrupted glancing to the sad look on her son's face and then him. "Maybe they could just a little longer." The raven turned to his mother who turned to the narrowing of her husband who turned to the blonde woman, whose eye twitched a little waiting for Naruto to answer for her; she didn't trust herself with words at the moment and she swore he better choose right or else.

"Uh…" they all glanced at Naruto to respond. "I think we should be going… We don't want to intrude any longer…"

"No, you both are welcomed here anytime." Mikoto started, she didn't like to see Sasuke sad, the look didn't fit him and he was a sad sight to glance at. "I'm sure Fugaku and I will love to discuss the wedding arrangements…"

Fugaku's grinded his teeth together. "This is the man you seek to marry correct, sweetie?" Mikoto said smiling at the Sasuke's sparkling eyes.

"Yes!" The latter blurted out and shrank down embarrassed. "Y-yes mother…"

"Then it's settled, we will discuss this matter now, to clarify everything and get this out of the way." She clapped her hands together and moved to stand by the seated Fugaku.

"But… um... couldn't we do this tomorrow or…" Naruto quickly glanced at Tsunade. "Obaa chan, how 'bout you settle this for me?" The blonde woman full-on glared at him, trying to get her point across.

"_You_…" Fugaku stressed the word. "…are the one to be married with _**my**_son not her, so this will be your figh- matter to deal with."

"Listen… I know the Uchiha's are a really famous, exquisite bloodline and I do not wish to taint it with my… well myself, I'm sure you've deemed me unworthy, Uchiha, sir." Naruto scratched the underside of his chin, hoping to puff him up.

"I think you tainted him already…" Fugaku muttered under his breathe, earning an elbow to the shoulder.

"Listen if I could, may I… deny this marriage?" Naruto said carefully.

"Why?" Fugaku said coldly. "Is he not good enough for you?"

"No, it's not that-" Naruto started,

"Then why do you deny him his wish?" Fugaku said coolly. "He is an Uchiha, a pure-blood, he's young, handsome, and he _**was **_a virgin as you may call it, he's certainly one of the finest Uchiha out there, anybody would bet their life to marry my son, and here you are, denying him, are you stupid?"

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction at the insult. "Listen, sir, it's not that I do not want marriage, yes I agree any one will be willing to marry your son, even I would, but-"

"But?" Fugaku said lifting his head a little.

"But he is not for me to marry I am a simple sailor, and he is like a precious, luxurious item-"

"My son is not an item, he is a human." Fugaku interrupted.

"No he isn't but he is like one compared to me. I'm sure you could find some else out there better suited for him, as you said any one will bet their life for him."

"But he wants you…" the older Uchiha retorted. "…and he will get you."

"What makes you sure he will get me?" Naruto said frowning. "You seemed to want to be rid of me before, why the sudden change?"

"He wants happiness with you, and he will get it, you _**will**_ please my son…" Fugaku said dryly, resting his chin on his arms. "What is your price? You want money? You must know we run the mines, I'm sure I can get a reasonable amount-"

"Do you really think you could just buy me off with gold or silver? What do you take me for? Some sort of scum-bag out for your money?" Naruto almost yelled, fighting his fist to a ball. "That's it… you think I would go as low as that to please your son, for someone as high as you to go that low, is something else. You know what? I'm done."

Naruto began massaging his temple with his thumb as he stalked off. "Thank you again for the food, ma'am, I apologize if I was rude to _**you **_in anyway, I will see myself to the door."

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke yelled rushing out of his chair and rushing to the receding back of his blonde.

Tsunade clapped half-heartily standing up. "You really done it now…" She appeared physically exhausted. "I hate it when he snaps, the brat never listen to anyone… Now Ihave to with this side of him…"

Tsunade made an attempt at waving farewell but failed miserably, it was just a weak flick of the wrist. "If this blows over I'll see you two tomorrow…" she muttered something incoherent under her breath.

Mikoto's eye twitch when her husband just sat there, she elbowed him sharply in the shoulder. "Fix. This . _**NOW.**_"

Fugaku ignoring the assault on his shoulder, blinked a few times. "He denied the money…" he whispered.

"Yes, he denied the money, and now he's leaving and who knows whether not he will be coming back, did you see te experession in his and the way Tsunade…"

"He denied the money…" Fugaku muttered again. A hand now was placed on his shoulder and being crushed by the grip the owner possessed.

"Yes, dear, we made that quite clear…" the grip tightened as Mikoto said it. "…now get up and fix this."

"No one has ever done that…." Fugaku pursed his lips. "…every time I've tried to arrange a marriage, they all seemed to ask for some kind of fund of money… and I would only assume that this one would too…"

"But he didn't." Mikoto added, knowing her husband will never do anything until his thoughts would be cleared out.

"He's perfect…" Fugaku suddenly stood. "A man who is willing to give up money, is a man who worthy of my son. The boy, has strength to protect Sasuke from any danger, a man his size has to know how to defend himself…"

"I would even bet he is an intelligent man, judging by the way he assess everything with his eyes. Taking everything in before acting, a smart man indeed…"

"He seems to have a good nature, he certainly knows respect and good manner to a certain degree… but he does have Tsunade's personality along those lines, his reaction and the way he crushed that side of the table, being the key evidence."

Mikoto's eyes travel to Naruto's side of the table and saw the cloth was out of place, so she walked over and there it was, the wood detached from the rest of the table, hanging on by the few pieces still connected, she ran her fingers over the small but noticeable indentations that were fingers.

"Yes, he will be the one to marry my son." Fugaku concluded. "Come dear, we will fix our error together, for Sasuke's sake. He's the perfect husband for the perfect bride, for my- our son."

"Our?" Mikoto said about to correct that this was his error, though she did have some kind of fault in this as well, when she was being dragged by the wrist and out of the kitchen.

Both adult walked out of their homes with the intent to convince a certain blonde to re-consider the offer when Tsunade stopped them. "Just go back inside, or stay here… Sasuke and Naruto…" The 'stupid brat' was added in a low voice. "…are discussing things in their own way."

"In their own way...?" Fugaku muttered when Mikoto got the hint and surpassed giggling.

"Seems Sasuke managed to talk to him, the brat can be so stubborn sometimes, it's a pain…" Tsunade yawned loudly, not really caring if she was being rude. "Now whether or not this marriage, whatever crap, works out or not, is up to them, mostly Sasuke…" another yawn, "…now I'm going home, and getting my beauty sleep, I'll dealing with you two tomorrow when I have the energy…" another attempt at a wave and she stalked off into the night.

"Now I will assist my son in convincing this Naruto." Fugaku said while climbing down the step of the porch.

They both stopped when the saw and heard incoherent grumbling by a large shadow moving away from the house, then they saw a happy flushed Sasuke, slight spring in his step, appeared from the side of the house.

"So how did it go? Did you convince him?" Fugaku asked almost eagerly, hoping the man he approved will marry his son. "Are we- you getting the man of your dreams?" he said avoiding the curious look he was getting from Mikoto.

"I… I don't know…" Sasuke ran a finger along his lower lip, missing the sensation already. "To prove myself I will do something tomorrow…"

"To prove yourself? What will you do?" Fugaku asked a bit confused.

"I don't know… I will find out tomorrow…" Sasuke smiled. "He's the one, I just know it, I have a feeling he's it."

* * *

**(A/N: I feel like I'm making this unnecessarily long... but it feels right, so I'ma keep them this way, I have yet to edit thoroughly, I just have the time to upload so don't hate me... Read and Review? :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Summer school started next week Monday and that's a good/bad thing because I have more time to type! :D R&amp;R my people!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or anything else relating to the work of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Language.****Hints of a sex scenes but no actual lemon.**** Sexual Content. This is Yaoi, I think… so if you no like, then be gone!**

**Title: Wavering Hearts**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Mikoto blinked awake, surprised when there was noises downstairs. She quickly turned her head to find her husband frowning grumbling nonsense in his sleep. Itachi momentarily popped in her mind, maybe he was back. Itachi had yet to make an appearance yesterday.

Mikoto wasn't worried that much, it didn't really surprise her anymore. Itachi used to disappear days on end, not telling a soul, coming back when you least expected it. Before, it used to bother her that he never told her where he was going.

She sighed blinking the rest of her sleep away, Mikoto got out of bed, careful not to wake her still sleeping husband. Curiosity got to her, Itachi never had this much noise in the morning, he boy could walk right past you without making a noise.

Slowly walking down the hall and down the stairs, she popped her head through the opening to the kitchen to find not Itachi but Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head quickly turned to the voice he heard. "Mother?" he bowed apologetically. "Sorry for waking you, I was looking something to eat before I leave…"

"Leave? Where?" Mikoto said raising an eyebrow. This was going to be full of surprises, she could tell already.

"I must be heading to Naruto's." he said once again turned to search for a quick breakfast.

"The sun isn't even out yet. How far is it?" Mikoto asked getting amused.

"It's enough to take a while…" Sasuke muttered unsure how far it was, he wasn't exactly fully concentrated when they were heading back. Mikoto giggled quietly noticing the blush creeping on her son's face.

* * *

"I wonder what I'm going to have to do..?" Sasuke said on the way. "Whatever it is I'm going to do my best." He said determined.

Arriving to his destination somewhat tired Sasuke knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he tried again, louder this time. Nothing.

"I'm coming in!" he yelled. Entering the cabin, it was silent. "Naruto?" there was no response. Gaining courage Sasuke ventured further in, and went to Naruto's room in the back.

There was a note on bed, it read, in one could say very _colorful_ penmanship;

_Tsunade I'll be at the docks,  
I will be gone by noon so,  
tell Sasuke this is his challenge  
live without me and tell him to forget me  
-Naruto_

Crumpling the paper in his fist. "That… that… bastard!" at the moment he didn't care that he was going against the promise he made to his mother when he was little.

"He was going to freaking leave!" Sasuke huffed angrily as he stomped out of the household.

"There's no way that idiot's leaving without me..." he said gritting his teeth, un-crumpling the paper he notice the ink was smeared. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Sasuke started running towards the docks it was just going down mountain, through the village, following the dirt road behind the Yamanaka shop.

"Does that idiot really think he can fucking do that to me and just leave?!" Sasuke clenched his fist even tighter. "Like I'm some kind of play thing!"

Gaining speed almost tripping over a stone, he made a quick turn and saw the roof tops of buildings in the village edge.

Running through the village he drew more attention than he would have liked. Mentally checking off the important buildings to pass, the market, the well, the fish mongers, and then the, "Yamanaka Shop…"

Sasuke quickly ran past it and started down the dusty path. "Sasuke! Where are you going in such a hurry?!" he heard a voice yell.

It sounded like Inochi's daughter, Ino. It's not like he just wanted to ignore her, she was a nice girl, but she wasn't the one he going to marry. He was going to marry the stupid blonde idiot Naruto and nothing was going to change his mind now.

"I'm going to get my husband!" Sasuke smirked knowing she would stop her advances on him. His smirk grew when he heard a high pitched squeal.

"Who is it?!" he heard Ino yell. "What does he look like!?"

"In time!" Sasuke yelled back speeding up again. He heard a faint, _'Tell me everything when you get back!'_

Coming to an abrupt stop he noticed the smell of fish, cooked fish, smoked fish, everything edible that was brought in from the fisherman. Panting Sasuke squinted his eyes looking for the head of golden hair.

Sasuke noticed a person removing their hood to radiant bright yellow hair in the sun. Whisker-like scar adorn in each cheek, there was his idiot, the freaking prick. There was a black hair man with a ponytail almost the same height as Naruto, talking to him.

Quickly taking deep breaths he jogged down the small hill to the dock, noticing another man walking off a ship approach the two. This one was taller than the ponytail guy but still smaller than Naruto, red fang-like marks on each cheek. Sasuke felt bubbly inside for finding a giant to love and protect him. No, bad Sasuke, focus, he reminded himself.

Naruto threw the knapsack he was carrying to the man with red marks, which he poorly caught dropping it on the wooden planks below.

"Kiba you dog! Pick up my shit!" he heard Naruto yell then ponytail guy started glaring at him.

"Naruto not here… these are good people…" Sasuke heard the ponytail guys grumble. "Now get on the ship. Temari is mad at it is for leaving her behind."

"Nar'to I don' know wot the 'ell ya carry'n in this bag… The Kiba guy said glaring at Naruto picking up the bag lunging it over one shoulder, "…but it's a 'eavy load alright."

Sasuke was good while away, not really sure what to do next. But he's first objective was to get on that ship unnoticed then give Naruto an ear full when they leave.

"Yeah, yeah don't dress in knot." Naruto said calmly leering at Kiba.

"Ya wan'na start sum'thin?" Kiba cocking his head.

"Ladies… Ladies…" the ponytail guy said walking in between them. "Both get on or when we get back I'll tell Hinata you dimwits almost caused a scene." Both parties swallowed loudly, getting nervous.

"Now Shika we don't want to do anything that rash…" Naruto stated. "Truce, Kiba?"

"For now," Kiba said quickly and walked on the ship. "Now hurry the 'ell up! Akamaru's wait'n!"

"You two are so troublesome…" Shika said sratching his chin hair lazily. "If we leave now we should make it back to Temari's in about two days' time, Neji told me he was tagging along on the way. I've already re-stocked the supplies for a week's trip. Temari said she feels a storms coming…"

Shika yawned tiredly walking on the ship as well. "Naruto you take us back now, you're the captain after all."

Naruto was the captain; he was supposedly a wanted criminal. Not that he really cared now, he was going to be his husband whether he liked it or not.

"It can't be help I suppose…" Naruto yawning. "How many? Does it work here? Never mind on stocks you've told me."

Shika looked back momentarily. "Enough. It should, not so sure don't come here often." He continued walking up the board. "I'm going to sleep…"

Naruto began walking behind him. "Now…" Sasuke whispered to himself as Naruto disappeared in to a doorway, running up the wooden board connecting the ship with the platform. The ship's deck was wider than it set out to be.

There was a few men walking about doing things, he wasn't so sure what they were doing. Avoiding any unnecessary confrontations he dashed down some wooden steps that led deeper in.

The air was heavier in the room but he need to stay in a place to hide before they left. It was darker; the only light coming was from the steps and small glassed windows on the sides.

There was more steps leader deeper, on the other side of the dark room. There were hammocks to the sides and men's belonging underneath them. Footsteps, men grumbling and loud noises were heard above. Deciding to go deeper, he walked across the room quietly.

The next room was darker and there was fewer windows, again more hammocks. The steps leading deeper were once again across the smaller room. There was yelling and running above, and then the ship began to move.

There was no wind today and it struck curiosity to Sasuke how the ship was moving, he didn't see oars on the sides either. Sasuke's thought were interrupted by the strange noises resonating from the floor below.

Sasuke thought it sound like panting, but it also sounded dangerous. Naruto was _dangerous _so might as well get used to it, starting by figuring out what was making next room was close to being pitch black, mind the three windows on the side, and it smelled like dog for some reason. Sasuke walked forward and looked out the small window; he could see the port on the distance.

They were pretty far now, and then it occurred to him. He was leaving, without as so much as telling his Mother or Father or anyone what he was doing, it couldn't be helped he decide.

There was growling and Sasuke turned around to face the larger shadow moving. It was shaped like a wolf or dog, but it was bigger, -way bigger than any wolf. He swallowed nervously as it approached, a giant white paw stepped out from the shadows, followed by a head another paw and then the body.

The dog-wolf-animal thing was huge, almost if not as tall as he was. The animal stopped growling and bared its teeth at him, the sharp canines aligned in rows, looking as if they could break skin by just touching them.

Sasuke's heart was hammering against his chest, threatening to make its way out. Without really noticing there it stood in front of him, Sasuke skin crawled feeling the dog's heavy breathing, it stunk.

Sasuke swallowed, and reached his hand out to touch. His mind telling him to not touch to run away or it was going to kill him if he didn't but his curiosity was killing him now, was its fur soft or was coarse? Stupid curiosity was going to get him killed.

His breath stopped and he shut his eyes, when the dog's head moved. Sasuke felt a cold nose poke his palm and he slowly opened an eye. The giant dog then started rubbing the bridge of his nose on his palm. It whined and started panting, licking his hand in the process.

"You're not going to kill me…" Sasuke smiled, running his hand on its fur. It felt soft around the face but it felt coarser around the ear and neck. "Ew… gross…"

Sasuke cringed when the dog began licking his face. The canine took about two step forward knocking Sasuke down and began licking him. "Stop that! It tickles!" Sasuke yelled laughing as the dog continued his licking assault.

"Akamaru, down." A voice said top on of him; the dog stopped and sat down panting and Sasuke scurried to his feet. "Who the 'ell are you?"

Sasuke mouth ran dry, and couldn't find his voice. "I-I'm…" Sasuke momentarily forgot his name; he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the man in front of him, who was starting to scare him. "…S-Sa…suke…"

"Wot?" Kiba said louder making Sasuke flinch. "Wot's ya name?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and tried again. "Sasuke… My name's… Sasuke…."

"So ya can speak!" the man started chuckling and Sasuke opened his eyes. "For a mom'nt I thou't ya were a mute!"

"So the 'ell you do'in 'ere?" It was Kiba, the red marks on his cheeks being the key evidence. "Akamaru there us'aly don like people, it's why he stays down 'ere…"

"What is he…?" Sasuke asked, it wasn't anything you could find home.

"He's a mix breed, between wot I dunno… My Ma gave 'im to me w'en I was a lad." Kiba said walking over and petting the beast named Akamaru.

"I like ya, not many people can pet my boy 'ere wit'out be'in bit." Kiba grinned shaking his head. "Poor suckers, lost 'em self sum fing'as…"

Sasuke wasn't so sure why that was so funny, those people lost fingers, right? Kiba's speech was unique.

"Ya did'nt answer me ques'ion." Kiba finally said narrowing his eyes.

"I followed my idiot, Naruto, the prick was going to leave!" Sasuke yelled remembering why he was there in the first place. "Where is he? I got a few thing to say asshole."

Kiba momentarily remember something Naruto said, he was coming back because he got himself in mess with one of the natives. That they were going to demand marriage and he didn't want to bring him into his bigger mess.

"So yar the bloke…" Kiba nodded. "You're a looker, I'll give ya that."

Kiba walked past him and began climbing the steps. "Come on, don ye wan ta say sum'thin ta Naruto?"

"Of course." Quickly petting the beast again he followed behind Kiba. "The stupid, freaking, handsome, dumbass, idiot, asshole…"

Kiba grinned; this was going to be fun to watch. Sasuke seemed pretty pissed, judging by the all the things he was calling and there was some pretty interesting ones like sexy or along those lines. Quickly taking a glance back Kiba saw the blush on Sasuke's cheeks.

Kiba stopped at the captain's room, Sasuke accidentally bumping into Kiba, falling down on his butt. "Ya got pretty face but no strength, there S'uke." Kiba laughed. "Naruto! I've rescued ya damsel in destress!"

"It's distress! You dog!" Naruto's eye began to twitch; Kiba's voice annoyed him to no end. He got up from his seat and stalked to the door. "What the hell are you talking about a damsel in…. distress…."

Naruto's voice died down when his eye set on the glaring ones that were Sasuke's. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to back at the island!"

"You fucking asshole!" Sasuke charged forward to punch Naruto in the chest, not that Naruto seemed to react, in which enraged him further. "This was stupid challenge!? Abandoning me while you left and… and… what the fuck were you going!?"

"Back to the island… I'm taki-"

"You're taking me with you… you… fucking prick!" Sasuke yelled beginning to run low on oxygen.

"I don think Shikamaru would like that…" Kiba said grinning. The few people on board momentarily stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Shut it dog! When do you ever think?!" Naruto yelled glaring at Kiba, he was right. Temari would have their asses if there was any slight delay. "And you!" he said looking at pissed off Sasuke.

"What am I supposed to do with you now?!" Naruto asked exasperated.

"Is there a bed?" Sasuke asked innocently. Kiba almost choked laughing.

"No I'm not having sex with you." Naruto said amused.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sasuke's blush came back in the ten folds. "I-I meant sleep! I'm fucking tired!" Naruto laughed when Sasuke hid his face in Naruto's chest. "You bastard! You're making me look stupid!"

"I'm making you look stupid?" Naruto asked simply pulling Sasuke closer to his body. He should get too comfortable around Sasuke, no matter how fuck-able he looked.

"Yes…" Sasuke muttered in his chest, his face couldn't feel any hotter. "I want to go to sleep, now freaking get me to bed, now!" he demanded against Naruto's strong welcoming chest.

"So needy…" Naruto muttered hoist up Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Naruto put me down!" Sasuke pounded his back with his fist. Naruto turned around and entered the room. Sasuke saw the laughing face looking at him. "Stupid Naruto…" and he shut the door behind him.

"What the hell is with all that damn yelling?! I'm trying to get some sleep, it's either you idiots let me sleep or I'll fucking make you help me with Temari!" Shikamaru yelled bags forming under his eyes, hair down.

"Temari is fucking expecting soon and she's been worse with the mood swings, the crying, the yelling, the fan hitting, now either shut up or I'll make it the worst experience, you'd prefer hell.." the brunette said close to losing all sanity.

"But Naruto got h'm self a bitch to fuck." Shikamaru heard it half-heartily prefer to lay down and go to sleep right there, the floor was practically yelling at him.

Sasuke eyes shot open and a dark aurora began emitting from him, Naruto shook his head. "Fucking Kiba… Don't kill him S'uke…" Naruto muttered handing him the handle to one the axes he was currently making.

"I make no promises." Naruto looked up when Sasuke took the weapon from his hands. For a moment that sound like a demon in the making. His eyes followed the raven's back when he disappeared through the door.

"I'm his bitch, huh?" Sasuke said making Kiba turn around.

"Oh you heard tha-" Kiba words were cut short when something made impact on his jewels. "Fu-" Sasuke smashed the handle on top of Kiba's head as hard as he could, knocking the dog out.

"I'm a bitch huh?" Sasuke rapidly smashing the weapon anywhere he could reach on Kiba's body. "This bitch can kick your ass dog!"

Sasuke discarded the weapon and pouched on the unconscious body, straddling his back he grabbed fist full of the tough locks of Kiba's hair and began smashing his head on the hard floor. Naruto ran out quickly to try and stop Sasuke from causing any more damage in Kiba's head.

"Sasuke that's enough." Sasuke continued glaring daggers in the back of Kiba's head.

"No… I'll fucking show him what a bitch can do when you get them mad…" Sasuke picked the discarded weapon and raised it in intent to smash Kiba's head to a bloody pulp. "No! Naruto let me go! I'm not done with him yet!"

Naruto struggled to pull back Sasuke, it wasn't this hard before was it? "That's enough; at least what till he's awake before you go at him again."

Sasuke slowly stopped struggling. "Right, then the dog can feel my wrath." Sasuke smiled evilly. For a moment Sasuke didn't seem like the Sasuke he deflowered, -multiple times, back in the island.

Naruto hesitantly let Sasuke go and stood unsure of what to do with the body. Sasuke calmly brushed off his clothes and went back into the captain's quarters. "Naruto I'll be trying to get some sleep…"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders when he met the eyes of those watching. "He's going to fit in just right…" he grinned shaking his head. "What the hell you doing loafing around! Go!" they all scurried

"So… this is the one who's got you wrapped around his finger?" Shikamaru asked amused, this was definitely worth being woken up. "Sasuke, was it?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said kicking the non-moving body gently. "Get up, dog I know you're awake. I've seen you get knock out before, you get up like nothing, there nothing but air in that head of yours…"

Kiba started growling. "Oh shut it!" The brunette stood shaky, wiping the blood pouring out of his nose.

Shikamaru snorted noticing the brunette's face was cover in bruises, and cuts, bleeding from different areas. "Taken down by someone twice as small as you are, I see… I bet Hinata would love to hear about this…" he said smirking.

"I'm sure Temari would love to hear the things you say about her behind her back." The smirk died, and Shikamaru glared at Naruto. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me." Naruto said boredom laced in, turning around thinking how he was going to dealing with this dangerous side of Sasuke. "I see you to fix whatever isn't already damaged…"

"Oi! The 'ell you try'n ta say!" Kiba roared feeling woozy.

"Good luck, I've see you're going to have your hands full with… Sasuke." Shikamaru finished turning around yawning. "I need some shut eyes… I've run out of tolerance." then he left.

Kiba stood there, one arm holding his nose from leaking out any more blood. Turning to look at Naruto, who had already closed the door behind him. Then at Shikamaru who lazily walked down the steps to the lower floors.

Kiba decided it was safer to go after Shikamaru, he didn't have a crazy person latched to his side. "Oi! Shika! It won stop bleed'n!" Kiba stopped for a moment at that thought; well Shikamaru didn't have her with him at the time being.

"I want to have sex." Sasuke demanded crossing his arms when Naruto entered the room. The said person only blinked a few times.

"Not right now." Naruto said calmly; walk over to the cluttered desk shuffling through papers..

"I don't fucking care what you're going to do, I want to have sex right now." Sasuke stated leaving no room for arguments.

"No." Naruto said looking up from the paper on his desk, meeting the cold eyes.

"I wasn't asking." Sasuke lifted the potential weapon in his hand, he hadn't notice that he still had it. "I'm telling you what to do."

"Well that's too bad now isn't it?" Naruto sratched his golden hair and walked over to Sasuke till he was standing in front of him.

Sasuke scoffed. "If your trying to intimidate me try again later, I'm not in the mood to deal with it." he said glaring at Naruto's form towering over him.

"I'm not trying to intimidate you nor am I giving you what you want..." Sasuke's frown deepened. "...I am merely compromising."

Sasuke lifted an eye brow. "Compromising? I don't know if I like the sound some that."

"Take it or leave it." Naruto said crossing his arms, turning to see what else he could distract himself with.

"I want sex now." Sasuke repeated reaching the end of his wits.

"I said, -Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto said surprised when he felt arms snaking around his waist and into his thick pants. Soft hand grabbing hold of Naruto's soft member and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm getting what I want." Naruto breath hitched and Sasuke smirked feeling Naruto's react to his touch. "I see you're enjoying this."

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto cursed out his damn bastard for back stabbing him like that, resisting the urge to thrust in the hand as it stroked him agonizingly slow. Clearing his throat, "Sasuke... stop this... I said no."

"But _this_..." Sasuke giving the hard twitching arousal a good squeeze. "... says yes..."

"Sasuke you-" Naruto grunted as the teasing hand sped up it's works."... you sick bastard..." Naruto attempted to remove the hand before he lost all sense of control, in which was a bad move. Sasuke now had a death grip on his aching cock. "Sasuke... I need that..."

"Well I want it, now we all can't have what we want now can we?" Sasuke ran a thumb over the tip feeling it was already moist and he licked his lips. "You know you want it Naruto..." he was just about to undress Naruto right then and there and freaking ride him if he didn't say yes already. "...just say yes, and enjoy yourself... I'll let you do me is which ever position you want..."

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine, and he swallowed licking his lips. "...No." Naruto was so close to his limit, he released his breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Sasuke let go.

"Naruto you fucking asshole!" Sasuke yelled crossing his arms. "You fucking were going to leave me!"

"It's not safe for you out there." Naruto said trying to calm himself down.

"I don't fucking care!" Sasuke lashed out punching Naruto in the chest. "I want to be with you!" he fisted the heavy fur coat Naruto had on. "I love you..." Sasuke shut his eyes close preventing the tears from coming. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to be a child, he was going to be a man.

Naruto saw Sasuke restraining himself hard from crying. His stomach churned at the sight, Naruto didn't like the feeling, nor the current Sasuke. Naruto liked him more when he was happy and well and safe. Carefully prying the hands of Sasuke off of him, earning him a teared-eye glare and he lifted him up.

Sasuke while still glaring wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and his arms around his neck. Neither didn't say anything when Naruto placed Sasuke's head in the crook of his neck. Sasuke closed his eyes breathing in Naruto's scent soothed him. The blonde ran his hand down Sasuke's back as he walked them to the small room in the back.

There was a bed that took up half of the space, and there was a window that opened to the end of the ship looking out to the sea behind them. Naruto sat them down his still running down the other's back.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he began to kiss his neck. "... you're going to be the end of me you that right...?"

"Good," Sasuke muttered in his neck inclining his head to the side. "Stupid asshole..."

"Your language has really... spiced up since yesterday, now hasn't it?" Naruto said quietly into Sasuke's ear.

"It been like that..." Sasuke started. "... I just refrain from using them... as you haven't noticed my family are well mannered, though there are exceptions..."

Naruto smiled nibbling Sasuke's earlobe. "What about yours? You certainly speak more decently than that** dog**... why is that?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well..." Naruto was unsure if he shoulld. "...growing with just my Pa was tough because he didn't really care about learning how to speak or write, just fighting. That was all he cared about. So starting when I could walk properly he pushed me to my limits...

He once left me out in the wilderness with a small axe I could barely lift, a day supply of rations, and a heavy coat so I could learn the hardship of living and to learn how survive on a limited supplies...

My first attempt at trying to catch a hare turned to be deadly, I was unaware that a bobcat was after that same damned animal..."

"Is that why you have those scars on your cheeks...?" Sasuke interupted as he thought he connected the pieces.

"Actually no, I was born with these... for other reasons..." Naruto mumbled placing a hand on his cheek, running a finger over one. "Anyways I think you've already it out but I was attacked by it and I being still a child flailed the axe around like no tomorrow, I didn't know what I was doing but I wanted to live...

I never succeed in killing the beast nor capturing my food, my Pa came in and killed it for me. He told me I was still too weak, that I was just like my mother, that I needed to learn how to kill or else I'll be killed, that he wasn't always going to be there to fix my errors..."

Sasuke listened quietly to the story, he didn't know what to say even when Naruto went quiet. Naruto took a deep breath before continuing.

"He was a cold man, my Pa... but I never hated him for anything he made me do..." a small smile grew on Naruto's lips. "I knew that he cared for me, that he wanted the best for me, he was just doing that to protect me, even when he struck me. He was telling me without words what not to do in certain situations.

I grew up looking at his back and with just that I pushed myself even harder to become better than him. The first time he praised me I started to cry, though he struck me again for crying over small things. 'Emotion can be either a strength or a weakness, that it was up to me whether I was going to be stronger or weaker,'

I was was young when he couldn't care for me any more that his past mistakes finally caught with him, he told me he had to leave me behind, that I was on my own from then on. I remember crying telling him to take me with him, that I wouldn't be weak anymore, that I would grow stronger, and I wouldn't complain or fuss about anything..."

There was a sad smile on Naruto's face. "He still left and I was on my own from then on. I promised myself I wouldn't get too attached to anyone and yet..." Sasuke wanted to say something but kept quiet when Naruto continued talking.

"I spent a few years I think by myself before I found a small group of people camping, the food they were making smelt delicious so I attacked them for it. Little did I know there was a monster admits them, she pummeled me real good... damn that Tsunade..." Naruto said grinning.

"Anyway she took me in as her own and raised me on the island. She taught me how to speak the language, to write and read it. She taught me disciplined and taught me manners. I after her lessons I continued training myself, honing my skills with an axe, strengthening myself. As soon as I could beat a hit, she didn't hold back on her strength, terrifying woman."

There was knocking on the door, a a voice rang, "Cap?"

"Who let you in?" Naruto said tone darkening.

"I called and ya didn't-" it started.

"So what is it?" Naruto interupted.

"Th're sum'thin ya should see..." it said.

"I'll be out there in a moment, dismissed." Naruto said prying Sasuke off his lap.

"I'll be back..."


End file.
